


The Real Meaning of Schneeplestein

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [42]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dick Jokes, Fluff, Gen, Wilford Has BPD/DID, hehehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: I found out Schneep's name means 'dick stone' soo....Here's some meaningless fluff.





	The Real Meaning of Schneeplestein

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the summary implies.  
(This was really fun lol)

“̵G̶u̴y̵s̵.̸ ̵Y̴o̷u̷’̴r̸e̷ ̶n̶o̶t̷ ̵g̸o̷n̴n̴a̷ ̵b̶e̴l̶i̷e̷v̵e̶ ̶t̴h̸i̸s̶.̶”̷

“What?”

|Did you have to call a meeting about it? Where is Henrik?|

“I̴ ̴w̸a̵s̵ ̴t̵r̵o̶l̸l̷i̸n̷g̴ ̶J̶a̵c̵k̸’̵s̴ ̵d̷i̴s̷c̶o̸r̶d̴ ̴s̷e̴r̴v̸e̵r̴ ̴a̴n̷d̵ ̸I̴ ̶f̷o̸u̴n̸d̵ ̶o̶u̵t̶ ̷s̷o̷m̴e̴t̴h̴i̶n̵g̸.̴ ̶S̶c̴h̷n̴e̸e̴p̶’̵s̶ ̶l̸a̷s̶t̶ ̷n̵a̴m̶e̸…̵ ̴b̸a̴s̸i̶c̸a̶l̶l̵y̴ ̸m̸e̸a̵n̴s̶ ̷d̷i̷c̶k̵ ̴s̶t̴o̵n̴e̸.̶”

There was a moment of silence. 

Dark’s aura crackled. |What?|

“̶D̶i̶i̸i̵i̵i̵c̴k̶.̸ ̵S̶t̵o̴o̶o̴o̸n̸e̸.̸”̷ Anti said, drawing the words out in a loud whisper. 

Dark rest his head on his folded arms-

And cackled. 

There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room processed this information. Both, that Schneeplestein was roughly translated to dick stone, and that Dark was actually cackling over a dick joke. 

Needless to say, Bim and Chase were the first two people on the floor laughing their asses off. It was a big relief to say the least.

Iplier was groaning into his hands. “I have to work with him…. Why did you have to tell me that?! I won’t be able to look him in the face for weeks!”

“S̸o̶r̷r̷y̸.̶” He didn’t sound very sorry. 

JJ was laughing so hard he was crying, although he didn’t make a sound. His screens were shaking wildly with laughter, the only words ‘dick’ and ‘stone’, all distorted with exclamation points and ones. 

They were all screwed. 

\----------

Schneep wasn’t sure why everybody was avoiding him. 

Even Edward and the Googles were acting distant-

He stopped and looked at his jacket, hanging on its usual hook. 

It, emblazoned in sequins, pompoms, and stickers, spelled out DICK STONE. 

Well, would you look at that. 

The pencil in his fingers was now broken. 

Strange. 

\---------

“Jim?”

CJ looked up. “Yo?”

“Do you have any pompoms or... sequins?” An idea was forming in his brain. 

He liked it.

He was shoved a box of assorted goodies in his direction. “Here ya go. Have fun, I guess.”

Henrik let out a smile- or was it a grin? It was a bit too mischievous to be a smile. 

“Thank you.”

He walked away towards his room with a little spring in his step. 

Blue looked on with a raised eyebrow as Tim and Sam giggled in the vents. 

It seemed he was abandoning the faked accent 24/7 a bit at any rate...

\---------

William stood and stared. 

“What the hell happened to your jacket?”

Schneep gave him a wide grin. “Decorations. You like it?”

He twirled. 

DOCTOR DICK STONE was emblazoned onto the back. 

He wasn’t sure whether to laugh his ass off or stare. 

A strange quirk of one corner of his mouth seemed to settle nicely. 

“It… certainly works?” He realized he wasn’t swirling and hurriedly spoke. “It- has a bit of class! The sequins really make it work!”

Henrik patted him on the arm as he moved onwards. 

“Thank you Wilford.”

He disappeared down the hall, Wil’s eyes following him with a slightly confused expression. 

Then he grabbed a candy and walked down the hall, book under his arm. 

The Good Doctor was also a very weird one. 

He wasn’t one to judge. 

\------------

Uncontrollable laughter echoed from the Common Area. 

The Jims sounded like hyenas- what were they-

Wilford burst out laughing. 

Dr. Iplier turned with a raised brow. 

“Finally get it?”

A brief moment of confusion crossed his face before he understood that William must have come across him earlier. That made sense.

“Oh, yeah. Took a moment. Doctor Dick Stone really rolls off the tongue. I’m making grilled cheese, you want some?”

“Oh, thank you.”

“No problemo! Hey CJ, SJ, ya want some grilled cheese?”

The two Jims who were, in fact, CJ and SJ although they were wearing differently coloured shirts than usual paused to think about this. 

“Sure.”

He clapped his hands together. “ _ Excellent! _ ”

He sauntered off towards the kitchen, a cheery tune on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun with this one.  
(Oho there's a lot of fluff incoming, as well as some William and Wilford-centric ones! New characters... actually, yeah, two! Wait no... three!  
Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a great day! See ya around!


End file.
